


Yes Sir, No Sir

by LordValeryMimes



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordValeryMimes/pseuds/LordValeryMimes
Summary: Rimmer has an authority kink, and other obvious things.





	Yes Sir, No Sir

**Author's Note:**

> To all you sick, sick people who were begging for me to write some Rimmer/Todhunter when I asked for prompts on Tumblr, I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY. Look what you've made me do!
> 
> Thanks to Rob Grant and Doug Naylor for creating these characters so I could make them get up to all sorts of smeg.

Rimmer’s fingers instinctively dug harder into the polished wood of the bar as First Officer Todhunter’s breath tickled the small hairs on his ear. “Right, Rimmer, you know the drill. Trousers down.” Rimmer trembled with a combination of nervousness, terror, and excitement as he glanced over his shoulder. Nearly every officer on Red Dwarf was behind him, some sitting on cushy leather chairs, others standing casually, but every eye was trained on him. His tongue flitted out and wet his lips as he pulled in a shuddering breath.

“Is that… is that absolutely necessary, sir? I mean, I hardly think that…”

Todhunter eyed Rimmer sternly as he interrupted him. “You’re not paid to think, Rimmer. You’re a technician and you’re paid to do routine maintenance and nothing else. Now you know just as well as I do, what the punishment is for failing to run proper maintenance on the vending machines in the Officer’s Club.” Todhunter slid his hand to the back of Rimmer’s neck and began to massage it firmly. Rimmer swallowed heavily as the officer’s strong fingers kneaded his skin.

“But, sir… it was just an accident. I swear it won’t happen again… it was Lister’s fault, he…”

“It’s a poor manager who blames his crew for his shortcomings. Now every officer here went to order chicken soup, and they all wound up with black currant cordial with blancmange, two creams and a sugar. Now do you think that’s acceptable?”

“No sir,” Rimmer replied, his head downcast.

“Well then, If you really want to be an officer someday, I suggest you take your punishment like a man. Now take your trousers down.”

Rimmer reached down to his belt with shaking fingers. He stared at the rows of alcohol in front of him, losing himself in their colorful liquid centers as he tried to ignore the dozens of probing eyes behind him. His cheeks burned with a heavy flush of red as he pushed his trousers down to just below his backside.

“Get on with it, Rimmer. I want to see those pants on the ground.” Todhunter crossed his arms over his chest and widened his stance as he barked his orders. “All the way down.”

“Oh god, are you serious?” Rimmer squeaked as his cock began to tingle at the thought of the entire Officer’s Club seeing him so naked and exposed.

“You’re damned right he’s serious.” Rimmer grimaced at the sound of Hollister’s voice. He turned and saw the captain, sat contentedly munching on a platter of mini hamburgers with glazed donut buns. “I hate blancmange!” The captain muttered as he sucked sugar glaze from his fat fingers.

“Take it off, Rimmer!” Personnel Officer Farrell shouted from the back of the club.

“Yes! Take it all off!” Medical Officer Newton whooped as she sipped at a cosmopolitan.

“Oh god,” Rimmer mumbled under his breath as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts and let them drop to his ankles. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that his dangling shirttails left him more or less still covered.

“That’s more like it,” Todhunter said as he nodded in approval. He sat down on a barstool and gestured towards his lap. “Now bend over me, please.”

The flush on Rimmer’s cheeks spread down his collar as he leaned obediently forward, draping himself across the officer’s strong thighs. Todhunter had positioned himself so the audience of officer’s had an unobstructed view of Rimmer’s hindquarters. He grabbed Rimmer’s dangling shirttail and wound it around his fist, exposing the technician’s naked backside to everyone in the club. There was a sudden swell of muttered comments and whistles behind him, and Rimmer hung his head in embarrassment.

“Are you ready, Rimmer?”

“Yes,” Rimmer replied, as he stared helplessly at the floor of the bar, clenching his buttocks together to try and retain some of his dignity. He winced as there was a sudden hard crack against his naked skin.

“Don’t you mean, ‘yes sir’, Rimmer?”  

“Yes! Yes, sir! Mr Todhunter, sir!” Rimmer grunted as the First Officer’s hand connected with his backside again. “Oh god,” he groaned as he realized that he was getting the beginnings of an erection. He squirmed in Todhunter’s lap as he tried to will the blood to flow away from his stiffening cock.

“That’s better,” Todhunter replied cheerfully as he ran a hand over Rimmer’s buttocks and gave them a gentle squeeze before resuming his rain of spanks. The technician’s skin began to redden underneath his palm and he leered down at Rimmer as he continued to dole out his punishment. “Oh yes, that’s much better.”

“Yeah! Give it to him, Todhunter!” A voice cried out from behind Rimmer and he thought he recognized Communications Officer Hernandez. His voice was soon joined by a chorus of others.

“Yes! Give it to him good!”

“Go harder, Frank!”

“Make that arse good and pink!”

Rimmer groaned as his erection grew with every spank that Todhunter delivered to his blushing backside. It dug into the officer’s thigh with each slap, like an impatient finger pressing at a doorbell. Suddenly the First Officer leaned down and hissed into his ear. “Are you getting an erection, Rimmer?”

Rimmer didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t very well lie about it with nothing but his own bollocks to hide it from the gaze of all of the officers behind him.

“Answer me, Rimmer. Are you getting an erection?” Todhunter let loose with a particularly forceful spank as he waited for Rimmer’s response.

Rimmer yelped as the officer’s hand connected with his already reddened skin. “Yes! Yes, sir! I am, sir!”

“Oh, Rimmer.” The technician jumped as Todhunter reached between his legs to feel for himself. “Oh dear,” Todhunter tutted as he pulled Rimmer’s erection downward, stretching it out uncomfortably as he fondled every stiff inch.

“Oh god!” Rimmer grunted, pushing his arse into the air as he tried to give Todhunter easier access to his swollen prick.

“I’m afraid this is very serious.” Rimmer only managed to grunt in response as the First Officer continued to squeeze and play with him. “Do you know what the punishment is for getting an erection in front of an officer?”

Rimmer’s eyes widened as he tried to think. He couldn’t remember reading about that rule in any Space Corps manual.

“Well, Rimmer?” Todhunter dropped his handful of cock to deliver an impatient slap to Rimmer’s left cheek.

“I… I don’t know, sir.” Rimmer whined, lamenting the loss of the officer’s fingers on his prick as he grit his teeth to the warm prickling pain that flared across his backside.

“On your feet, Rimmer, so I can give you a proper sentencing.”

Rimmer did as he was told, standing and turning once more to the enraptured crowd. He stared at the floor, torn between feeling painfully embarrassed, and painfully horny as he waited to learn his punishment. He could scarcely believe that he’d just been spanked and fondled in front of nearly every officer on the ship. “I mean really,” he thought to himself. “How much worse could this get?”

Todhunter stood up to his full height and clasped his hands behind his back as he stood behind Rimmer. “The penalty for getting an erection in front of an officer is a forced orgasm.” Rimmer was grateful that his dangling shirt hid the sudden excited bobbing of his throbbing prick. “The officer must see to it that the offending party gets off.” As he spoke, Todhunter quickly loosened Rimmer’s tie, and began to undo the buttons of his starched shirt one by one. “By any... means... he chooses.” Rimmer’s shirt fell open, baring his erection for the eager eyes of the crowd.

“Oh my word!” Officer Newton’s excited cry rang out over the various hoots and hollers from the rest of the officers. Rimmer chewed at his lower lip as he watched all the gleeful eyes zeroing in on his exposed love tackle: Hollister, Williams, Hernandez, even First Console Officer Kristine Kochanski was leaning forward with interest while she sipped at a drink with an umbrella and curly straw.

Rimmer whimpered as he felt First Officer Todhunter’s fist close tightly around his cock again. “Oh god yes,” he cried out as he closed his eyes to block out the probing stares. He licked at his lips and tried to forget about the perverted performance he was putting on for all the officers and just concentrated on the incredible feeling of Todhunter’s fingers as they massaged every inch of his hard prick. Soon thick beads of pre-cum slid their way out of the tip, dribbling onto the officer’s fingers.

“You like this don’t you, Rimmer?” Todhunter pressed against Rimmer, rocking his hips into his backside as he stroked him. The technician groaned as the officer began to roll his thumb and forefinger around one of his exposed nipples. The tall officer nuzzled around Rimmer’s ear as he continued to pump his cock lazily. “You like having everyone watch while I spank you and stroke your cock don’t you?”

“Oh god,” Rimmer gasped as Todhunter started to increase the pace of his strokes. “Oh god, yes. Yes, sir. I do, sir.”

“I can tell. You're getting so wet. You really are naughty, aren’t you, Rimmer?”

“Oh God, sir.” Rimmer moaned as Todhunter swirled his thumb around the head of his dripping cock. “Yes, yes I am. I really am.”

“I’ll bet you mucked about with those dispensers on purpose, didn’t you?” Todhunter quickened the pace of his strokes and Rimmer continued to whimper as he arched his back and pressed himself into Todhunter’s fist. “I’ll bet you’ve been just aching to have me take you across my knee and give you a good hard spanking, haven’t you?”

Rimmer closed his eyes in ecstasy as he felt the heat of Todhunter's own erection as the officer pressed him closer. “Oh God,” he grunted as he could feel his orgasm starting to build with every pull of Todhunter's fist. “Oh God, yes!”

“Don’t you mean, 'yes sir,’ Rimmer?” Todhunter growled into the technician’s ear as he pumped him faster still.

“Yes! Yes sir, Mr Todhunter! Oh God, sir! Yes!” Rimmer screamed as his cock spasmed and he came hard in a stream that arched across the Officer’s Club. He fell back against Todhunter, panting as he stared with crimson cheeks at the white splatter that had landed between Captain Hollister’s boots. “Oh God…” Rimmer moaned with embarrassment as the officers erupted in boos and hisses.

“Oh dear, Rimmer,” Todhunter clucked his tongue as he continued to wring the last drops from Rimmer’s spent cock. “That certainly is a shame.”

“W-What’s a sh-shame?” Rimmer stuttered in his post-orgasmic daze as he tried to collect his wits. “H-Have I done something wrong?”

“I’ve had instant noodles that took longer than that did!” Captain Hollister shouted as Rimmer’s ears burned.

Todhunter shook his head sadly, “Don’t you know what the penalty is for prematurely ejaculating in front of an officer?”

“I didn’t mean to, sir. I only...”

“The penalty is...” Todhunter interrupted as he lowered his hand to Rimmer’s balls and began to massage them gently. “I’ve got to fuck you now, Rimmer.” Todhunter said as he grabbed a handful of Rimmer’s curls with his other hand. He pulled the technician’s head back and rained kisses and small bites down the side of his neck.

“Oh God,” Rimmer shivered as he felt the blood that had just started to drain from his cock rush back immediately.

“That's right, Rimmer. Fuck you until you’ve learned your lesson.” Todhunter pushed Rimmer’s unbuttoned shirt from his shoulders and nibbled at his newly exposed skin. “That was very rude of you, getting so hard and then coming so fast in front of all of these officers.” Rimmer was too turned-on to even protest as he felt Todhunter loosening his belt behind him.

Captain Hollister’s voice suddenly cut through Rimmer’s haze of arousal. “Yeah, you teach him a lesson, Frank! He nearly came all over my boots! You know, if you really want to be an officer someday, Rimmer. You’ve got to learn how to aim better!”

Rimmer shot the captain a look of contempt just before Todhunter suddenly bent him over a barstool. The technician whimpered as he heard the unmistakable sound of Todhunter’s zipper. “Now, make sure you look at everyone. I want to be sure they all see the look on your face while I fuck you.” A kind of jubilation began to bubble in Rimmer’s chest as he stood, bent in half and waiting for his superior to bugger him in front of a captive audience. He pressed his cheek into the leather of the barstool and stared back at the roomful of eyes, watching him in anticipation. “Are you ready for me, Rimmer?”

“Yes,” Rimmer mumbled as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Don’t you mean ‘yes sir’?” Todhunter grabbed onto Rimmer’s hips and rubbed a finger into the crease of his backside.

Rimmer moaned at the feeling of Todhunter’s slippery digit probing him. “Yes, sir. Please.”

Todhunter wormed his hand between Rimmer’s thighs and began fondling the soft skin of his balls. “You want me to slide every bit of my hard cock into that tight little arse of yours?”

“Oh god,” Rimmer squirmed as Todhunter’s strong fingers slid from his balls and up to his tight opening. The officer slipped in his largest finger and Rimmer gasped with pleasure as he rocked back into the officer’s hand.

“Oh yes, you like that don’t you? You can’t wait for me to fuck you, can you?” Todhunter slipped in a second finger and Rimmer whimpered as the stimulation made him see stars behind his tightly closed eyes.

“Oh god. Yes, sir. Yes, Mr Todhunter! Please!”

“Oh for Christ sake’s, Frank would you just get on with it?” Rimmer opened his eyes and saw Hollister gesturing at the floor with a half-eaten mini-burger. “He’s dribbling a puddle of pre-cum on the damned floor and someone’s going to have to clean that up.”

“Yes! C’mon Todhunter, give the poor guy a break!” Kochanski cried out from her seat as a chorus of voices joined in.

“C’mon, he’s obviously gagging for it!”

“Ram ‘im good, Toddy!”

“Let’s see if Rimmer can take it!”

A wicked smirk played across the officer’s boyish face. “He’s not ready for me just yet. Are you, Rimmer?”

“I’m not?” Rimmer whined as he turned to look back at Todhunter forlornly.

“On your knees, Rimmer.”

The technician’s cock throbbed as he realized what was coming. He turned and fell to his knees, his vision instantly filled with Todhunter’s formidable erection as it jutted from the front of his tan trousers. “I want you to suck me, Rimmer.”

Rimmer only hesitated for a split second as he marveled at just how thick and authoritative Todhunter’s cock was. It practically screamed “FIRST OFFICER’S COCK!”. Like any good subordinate keen to impress his superior, he leaned forward and sucked the head of that Space Corps cock into his mouth. He thrilled at the feeling of hot skin as it pressed against his tongue and filled his cheeks. He slipped his hands around the officer’s muscular thighs as he took him in deeper, determined not to disappoint anyone this time. If he had to get fucked in front of an audience, than by God he was at least going to get cheers instead of heckles.

“Oh yes,” Todhunter twisted his fingers through Rimmer’s curls as he pumped his hips into the technician’s eager mouth. “Get me good and wet, Rimmer.”

Rimmer moaned around his mouthful as he tried to suck the officer in deeper, slicking up every inch with his saliva.

“Good, Rimmer. That’s very, very good. You can stand up now.”

With a sigh of disappointment, Rimmer let Todhunter’s prick slip from his lips. The officer quickly turned him around and bent him back over the barstool.

“All right, Rimmer.” Todhunter said as he grabbed the technician’s backside in both hands. Rimmer squeaked as the officer spread him open. “Let’s see just how much you want this.” In one slow, sinuous motion, he started to press himself in. Rimmer’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Todhunter slowly filled him with several inches of rock-hard cock. “Oh GOD!” He screamed as his pleasure centers quickly short-circuited any feelings of pain. “Oh GOD YES!”

“Oh god, Rimmer. You’re so tight… such a gorgeous arse…” Todhunter moaned between thrusts as he made good on his promise and fucked Rimmer properly. A chorus of cheering began to erupt from the officers as they stood up from their seats and egged Todhunter on.

“Oh god! Yes!” Rimmer squeezed the legs of the barstool until his knuckles were white. He braced himself firmly and rocked his hips back, making Todhunter fuck him deeper and harder. “Yes!”

“Oh god, SIR!” Todhunter corrected as he gave Rimmer’s rear a spank before he resumed ramming into him.

“Sir! Sir! Oh god, sir! OH GOD!!” It only took a few minutes of vigorous pounding before Rimmer’s screams cut through the din of the whooping crowd as his second orgasm erupted out of him to a massive round of applause.

“Bravo!” Hollister shouted before he stuffed a donut burger between his teeth, leaving his hands free to clap.

“Yes! Fantastic! Encore!” A full chorus of voices began to chime in, crying out for the performance to continue.

“Yes! Don’t stop now!”

“We want more!”

“Again! Again!”

Todhunter reached between Rimmer’s thighs and fondled his softening prick. “What do you think, Rimmer? Are you up for another go?”

Rimmer couldn’t speak as he stood weakly with his upper half collapsed in a heap on the barstool, gasping for air. His body was screaming out for more while simultaneously crying out for a break. The cheers of the crowd thundered in his ears as he closed his eyes and moaned.

“What do you say, Rimmer? Rimmer? Rimmer? RIMMER!”

Rimmer snapped awake and looked about him blearily. He was sitting at one of the desks in an empty examination room, his engineering exam in front of him. Rimmer stared down at it in despair. It was completely blank except for a puddle of drool that had inexplicably formed an almost perfect smiley face that grinned up at him mockingly. “Oh smegging hell,” Rimmer muttered as he realized that he must have fallen asleep almost as soon as he sat down to take the exam. “It was all a dream then,” he thought. “Thank god for that.” He shifted in his seat and felt a telltale wetness in the front of his pants. He glanced down at the very conspicuous wet spot on the front of his flight-suit. “Oh god smegging damn it.”

“Rimmer!”

“Smeg!” Rimmer shouted as a firm hand clapped onto his shoulder. He turned and was pierced by the blue eyes of First Officer Todhunter. Rimmer’s mouth gaped like a fish as the memory of Todhunter buried to the hilt in his ass suddenly bobbed to the surface of his mind like a fishing lure. “Erm… yes, sir?”

“The exam finished several minutes ago, Rimmer. Everyone else has left.” Rimmer breathed a sigh of relief as Todhunter left his side and began to walk round the room, closing the blinds on all the windows.

“Thank god,” He thought as he glanced down nervously at his lap. “He didn’t notice.”

“A pity that you fell asleep during this exam, Rimmer. I’m afraid that’s going to be another fail for you.”

“Yes, sir.” Rimmer stared down at his smiling paper dejectedly. “I’m afraid I spent some late nights revising.” Really he had spent the late nights making modifications to his time tables, chain-smoking, and reading the instructions for his five separate alarm clocks, but Todhunter didn’t need to know that.

“Still, it hasn’t been a total loss.” Todhunter said as he closed the examination room door and locked it.

“Hasn’t it, sir?” Rimmer squirmed uncomfortably in his seat as he could feel the stickiness in his lap start to ooze its way down the insides of his thighs.

Todhunter slipped behind Rimmer, grabbed the technician’s shoulders with both hands and began to rub them. He lowered his head so he could whisper into Rimmer’s ear. “You certainly seemed to have some very interesting dreams after you nodded off, didn't you?”

Rimmer’s heart gave a lurch in his chest as Todhunter’s words sank in. “Oh god,” he thought in a panic. “He knows! He knows I’ve been dreaming about him buggering me into oblivion, the hulking, handsome bastard!” He cleared his throat nervously as he responded. “What… what do you mean, sir? What dreams?”

“Oh come now, Rimmer. There’s no sense in lying about it. They could hear you clear across the whole of B-deck. ‘Yes, Mr Todhunter! Oh god, sir!’ It was really quite a performance.”

“Oh god,” Rimmer said as he buried his head in his hands. “It was just a dream sir, only a dream, I don’t really…”

“On your feet, technician!” Todhunter barked behind him. As if on cue, Rimmer suddenly leapt to his feet and did his trademark salute. Todhunter stood in front of Rimmer, his hands clasped behind his back, as he looked the technician over. “My, my, Rimmer.” He said as he clucked his tongue at the dark stain on the crotch of Rimmer’s flight-suit. “It looks like you enjoyed that dream even more than I thought.” He flashed a crooked smile as he looked down at Rimmer, his blue eyes bright. “Now tell me honestly, Rimmer. Do you want me to fuck you?”

Rimmer’s mouth dropped open at the bluntness of the question while his sticky cock twitched excitedly. “Oh god,” he thought. “What do I say? ‘No sir, I’ve no desire at all to have you grab me with your muscley arms and bend me over this desk and fuck me with that thick, meaty officer’s todger you have’?” His own cock began to pulse in his pants as he remembered all the sensations of his dreams: his mouth around Todhunter’s thick prick, the officer filling him up inch by inch. “Sir, I… I…”

“I’ll ask you just one more time, Rimmer.” Todhunter leaned in close and nuzzled at the folds of Rimmer’s ear as he whispered. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Rimmer’s head swam as he breathed in Todhunter’s aftershave, and felt the officer’s deep voice rumbling in his ear. He gasped as Todhunter leaned in closer, his dark waves brushing against his forehead as he got close enough to kiss. Finally Rimmer found his breath and managed to squeak out, “Yes, sir.” Instantly Todhunter’s big hands were around his face as he pulled him into a kiss. Rimmer’s brain exploded with desire as the officer’s lips and tongue danced expertly with his own. All he could do was moan as Todhunter ground into him before grabbing him underneath the thighs and picking him up off the floor. Rimmer grabbed onto the officer’s broad shoulders as Todhunter swept him over to the teacher’s desk and pushed him down. Rimmer panted with exhilaration as he gazed up in surprise at the officer.

“Now, first things first…” Todhunter grinned at Rimmer wickedly as he grabbed the zipper of the technician’s flight-suit and began to pull it down. “Let me help you clear up this mess.”

“Oh god… Yes, sir! Yes!”

Rimmer jerked awake with a gasp, his eyes pinballing around the darkened room as he tried to orient himself. He was naked and so incredibly hard that even the thin sheets draped across his erection were driving him mad. He hurriedly flung them off and noticed a human-shaped lump to his right. Suddenly it all came flooding back. “How could I have forgotten?” he wondered as he shifted in the bed and felt the lingering sensations of heat and soreness in his rear. After a particularly long and satisfying disciplinary session, Todhunter had taken pity on him and allowed him to spend the night rather than having to make the long trek back to the sleeping quarters with a burning backside.

Rimmer groaned as his erection twitched and slapped him in the stomach with all the force of a block of concrete. “Why were night time erections always the worst?” He thought grumpily as he desperately tried to take his mind off of sex. Todhunter had sucked, fucked and fondled him through four different orgasms that evening, but still he wanted more. And those dreams he’d had!  “What the smeg is happening to me?” Rimmer wondered, as he made a mental note to turn in his resignation to the Love Celibates Society. He moaned as he remembered the last bit of his dream before he woke up, Todhunter’s blue eyes twinkling up at him as he started to suck and lick his sticky cock clean. “Oh for smeg’s sake,” Rimmer muttered as his cock gave another pulse and started to dribble all over his abdomen.

“Sir?” Rimmer squirmed closer to Todhunter’s sleeping form and tapped him gently on the shoulder. “Mr Todhunter, sir?”

There was a muffled response from the pile of dark waves that lay on the pillow.

“Sir?” Rimmer tapped at his shoulder more urgently and Todhunter began to stir. He turned to Rimmer, his hair tousled and his eyes still stubbornly closed.

“Rimmer?”

“Yes, sir.”

“What the hell is it? What time is it?”

“Erm… half two,” Rimmer replied as he looked at the illuminated dial of his watch.

“Why the devil are you waking me up at half two in the morning on a work night, Rimmer?”

“It’s just that… I thought maybe you might be up for a spontaneous midnight shag?” Rimmer cuddled closer to Todhunter, his erection rubbing against the outside of the officer’s thigh.

“It’s not even midnight, for god’s sake.”

“Please, sir?” Rimmer draped an arm over the officer and let his fingers slide hungrily over the officer’s flat stomach as he pressed into him. “I really need it, sir.”

“Rimmer, do you know what the penalty is for waking a superior officer in the middle of the night for sex?”

Rimmer’s spine tingled in anticipation as he wriggled his body flush against the officer’s. “No, sir. What is it, sir?”

“The penalty is you’ve got to go to the bathroom and have a wank, because I am GOING BACK TO SLEEP.” Todhunter rolled away from Rimmer and yanked the sheets back over himself.

“Damnit,” Rimmer grumbled as he rolled to a sitting position.

Todhunter shook his head as Rimmer shuffled dejectedly to the bathroom. “That’s the last time I let him spend the night,” he grumbled into the pillow as he shifted to get comfortable. “Cheeky, over-sexed smeghead.”


End file.
